


Take My Mind and Take My Pain

by TempusInfinituum



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Red Band Society
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusInfinituum/pseuds/TempusInfinituum
Summary: They cuddled together, warm and soft, thoroughly blissed-out. Leo nuzzled into Kyle's hair, and Kyle tightened his arms around him. The room was dark and quiet. The silence was soothing, as though at the moment, nothing else mattered. Nothing could break them apart.





	Take My Mind and Take My Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set right after Leo finding out that Jordi got to keep his leg. And Kyle hadn't met Zoe. 
> 
> The title is from 'Heal' by Tom Odell.

 

 

Dr. McAndrew's words were still ringing in his ears when he realized that he was holding a vodka punch at the staircase in the frat house across the hospital. Twenty minutes ago, Leo was anxiously waiting for Jordi to come out of the surgery and comfort him, but Jordi didn't go through the surgery and got to keep his leg. Here he thought he might actually have someone who would finally understand him. Nothing sucks more than someone else getting exactly what you wanted. Seriously, what was he expecting? After being stuck in this hellhole for nearly a year, he should've learned not to get his hopes up.  

  

Screw the rules. Leo took a large gulp from the cup, knowing that any of the stupid things he'd done today would come back and bite him in the ass. He just wanted to forget everything for once, and be normal like everybody else in this room.  

  

Then he found himself flirting with the hot blond guy in front of him. Kyle was funny and energetic, not to mention easy on the eyes. It would be a good night, that was only if Dash didn't tell on him and Kyle didn't notice his leg.  

  

Soon, they started kissing and couldn't keep their hands off each other. Kyle led him to one of the guest rooms. Once they stumbled in, he locked the door behind them without breaking the kiss.  

  

"God, I've wanted to do this since the moment I saw you. Your infectious smile, your big brown eyes," Kyle licked into his mouth and sucked on his tongue, sending shock waves across his nerves, "those _eyebrows_."  

  

"Me, too. Your dimples are killing me." Leo blew out a heavy breath. His body was heating, blood rushing south. _And Emma was probably right,_ he thought to himself, _I'm a sucker for blondes._  

  

He followed Kyle to the bedside and nearly tripped. Kyle continued to kiss down his neck and sucked at the skin where his jaw and neck meet. He moaned, body shaking with sensation.  

  

Kyle pushed him down onto the bed and took off his jacket. While Leo followed suit, he left his beanie on. He must look ridiculous. Kyle chuckled, "You're a weirdo, but I like it."  

  

He moved down to unfasten his pants, but Leo stopped him, "No." Kyle quirked an eyebrow but took his hands off his zipper amenably. He asked softly a few seconds later, "Do you wanna talk about it?"   

  

"...No, not really." Leo muttered and shut his eyes. The room fell silent. Part of him wanted Kyle to leave; part of him hoped he would stay.  

  

As he started to feel the tears well up in his eyes, Kyle quietly lay down beside him, and Leo could sense those dark eyes fixating on his face. He took a shaky breath and gave up. "I have cancer. Osteosarcoma actually. I lost my leg," He took off the beanie and didn't dare to look at Kyle, "and my hair's gone 'cause of chemo."   

  

Kyle sat up and flustered, "I'm so sorry...it must've been hard." He paused, "Nice head, though." His voice was full of sincerity and affection, and gratefully, no pity. Leo hated being pitied.  

  

Leo smiled wryly, "Thanks."  

  

Kyle grinned and pressed feathery light kisses to his cheeks. Kyle liked to smile with his whole face; it was cute and warm and made Leo's heart skip a beat. He leaned into his kisses and let his mind flow.  

  

They snuggled for a moment before Kyle asked quietly, "Does the leg hurt?"  

  

"Yeah, a little bit..."  

  

"Do you wanna take it off?"  

  

Leo hesitated.  

  

"C'mon, I'mma give you the best orgasm you've ever had in your life, and your leg pain is not gonna help. Unless you're into some kinky shit." Kyle winked at him, showing off those damn dimples that made him weak in the knees.  

  

He finally nodded. Kyle pecked him on the lips before moving down to unzip his fly and pull his pants down to mid-thigh. He mouthed at the thin fabric and looked up through his lashes, "Can I take them off?"  

  

"Yes, fuck, yes." Leo let out a heavy breath, voice shaking.  

  

Kyle pulled his briefs down to the base of his thighs, leaving just enough space for him to work on his erection. Leo made a mental note to thank him later for not stripping him all the way down. He wanted to act normal, but he wasn't exactly ready to go that far. Maybe next time. If there would be a "next time."  

  

Kyle licked up and down his dick, tongue tracing the veins. He kissed the tip, then pressed his tongue into the slit. He let his tongue run over the head and started making out with his cock.  

  

Leo felt like flying above the clouds and drowning in the sea at the same time. He wanted to grab Kyle's hair, but he wouldn't risk hurting him, so he just dug his fingers into the sheets to keep him grounded.  

  

Leo looked down and saw Kyle's fluffy blond fringe splayed across his sweaty forehead and his pink, plump lips covered with spit. Kyle licked a long stripe from the base to tip, hand wrapping around his cock. And he was moaning and whimpering, making those little obscene noises that drove Leo insane.  

  

Kyle took it all in, and Leo could feel his cockhead hitting the back of his throat. Kyle gagged a bit and slobbered around his hardness, eyes fluttering. Heat slowly built up in Leo's abdomen, and he tightened his grip on the sheets.  

  

Kyle moved faster, fingers fondling his balls. Leo's dick jerked in the slick hotness. He arched his back, moaning and shuddering when he thrust into Kyle's mouth and came around those pink lips. Kyle swallowed and slowly pulled off. His lips were swollen, and his eyes were glossy.   

  

"That was...amazing." Leo panted, "C'mere." He stretched his arms.  

  

Kyle crawled towards him. Leo kissed him and tasted himself. He brushed a lock of damp curls off Kyle's face and wiped his cum at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He then moved his hand down to Kyle's hardened cock.   

  

"No it's okay, you don't have to-" 

  

"But I want to." Leo kissed him again and continued to unbutton and pull down the zipper of Kyle's jeans. He took his hardness in his palm and rubbed his hand over the tip, feeling the precum leaking from the head of his cock. Leo had never done this with another guy before so he was not sure if he was doing it right, but Kyle's half-lidded eyes, rosy cheeks and little gasps encouraged him. He stroked his length and didn't forget to caress his balls just like Kyle did for him. Kyle jerked his hips forward, cock throbbing, twitching. Then he came into Leo's hand, a whine escaping his throat.  

  

Kyle's pupils were blown wide, eyes impossibly dark. He cupped Leo's jaw and kissed him slowly, thumb stroking the line of his cheekbone. Leo threaded his fingers through his curls and pressed in, deepening the kiss.  

  

They cuddled together, warm and soft, thoroughly blissed-out. Leo nuzzled into Kyle's hair, and Kyle tightened his arms around him. The room was dark and quiet. The silence was soothing, as though at the moment, nothing else mattered. Nothing could break them apart. 

 

 

 -End- 

 

 

 


End file.
